Cold Sun
by randomkidinthecorner
Summary: She moved Korea because of her fathers work. She goes to Seoul School of Arts, a wealthy academy for those who have artistic abilities, along with none other than the Korean pop idols, BIGBANG. JiyongxOC YoungBaexOC SeungRixOC


Chapter 2: Student and Teachers and Dancing, Oh My!

Disclaimer: I do not own BIGBANG.

Well, this wasn't what I expected.

I thought that living in the middle of nowhere would take effect on how many children attended this fine academy.

Apparently not.

The place was packed with people. There were little groups scattered about the school yard, either chatting, singing, dancing or playing instruments together. This was obviously no ordinary school, though I already knew that.

Seoul School of Arts.

"Okay, I seriously do not get it," Kazumi said, taking out his camera and taking pictures of the beautiful trees in the field, "This place is called 'Seoul School of Arts', right? Why isn't it in Seoul? It must be the founders last name or something."

He was right, this place wasn't even in Seoul. I didn't get it either.

People were giving us strange looks. It was like they'd never seen transfer students or something.

"But Daddy, I wanted a HORSE not a PONY!"

The three of us turned around and saw a girl, probably a grade or two older than us, on her cellphone with who I assumed was her 'Daddy'.

We sort of stared, the girl was obviously a snob.

"What are you three idiots looking at?" she sneered.

We all turned our head away.

"Well, that girl seems splendid. I think I just found somebody new to put on my Hit-List." Sakura said, grinning evilly.

"Don't mind Chung Ae, shes like that with everybody. A real ."

I snapped my head to my right. A girl was standing there, normal height, very pretty. She had long black hair that was pulled into a pair of pigtails. A grin was platered on her face.

"Hi there, my name is Seoul EunAe. Nice to meet you, and your name is?"

Sakura, Kazumi and I stopped walking and looked at the smiling girl.

*Blink. Stare. Blink*

*Awkward silence*

She looked at us expectantly.

"You gonna introduce yourself or what?"

"Sorry, uhm. My name is Misaki, Misaki Tanaka. These are my siblings, Sakura and Kazumi."

"Uhh, yeah, sorry for randomly approaching you guys, but are you new here?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. We're transfers from Japan." Kazumi said shyly.

"Well, I would have known anyway, I'm the headmasters daughter."

I think Sakura choked on air right about then.

Hmm, another person added to the Hit List? Maybe not, EunAe seemed cool.

"YOU? You don't seem to be the type." Sakura said obnoxiously.

"My fathers not really the headmaster-y type either, but he is. It's sort of an inheritance in the family, ran by the Seoul family for generations. I have an older brother so I wont have to be headmaster, so thats good. I don't think I would be able to handle the responsability."

"Well, I guess the name makes sense now." Kazumi finally spoke.

"So, what are you guys going to be studying here?"

"Dance and music." Me.

"Photography and art." Kazumi, obviously.

"Art and music." Sakura.

"Cool. I'm studying the same things as Misaki-chan."

"'Misaki-chan'?" I asked incredeously.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry, my mother is Japanese!" She said, her hand rubbing the back of her neck, "It is okay if I call you that, right?"

"Y-yeah, sure." My face heated up. I was already her friend that quickly?

"Awww, look at Misaki-neechan, all blush-y. So cute." Sakura pinched my cheek mockingly.

I glared at her.

She laughed. "Don't you look all might and fierce, giving me that death glare. You couldn't scare away a mouse like that." Sakura teased.

That girl needs to know when to shut up.

Right now, I wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

I had to stand up in every class and introduce myself, along with Sakura and Kazumi.

Did I ever tell you that I used to be seriously shy when it comes to people I don't know?

Yeah, I think all that just came back. There were way too many people attending this school, thats for sure.

They all had beady little eyes, too. Creepy people and they're eyes, never leave me alone, I tell you.

Eyes were following us all day.

"Oh, the two girls are so pretty! But I bet they can't speak a word of Korean." They're just jelous of our total awesomeness.

"That guy is so cute! He's the japanese transfer, right?" That one was directed at Kazumi.

All of a sudden, EunAe popped up beside me, scaring the crap out of me in the process.

"HEY! IHEARDMYDADONTH EPHONEANDGUESSW HO'SCOMINGTOMORROWTOOURSCHOOLAND-AND-ANDOMIGAWDOMIGAWD!" *insert more ramblings here* "...BIGBANG."

"Huh?" Sakura, Kazumi and I said at the same time.

"Bigbang's. Coming. To. Our. School."

"Like... the group? As in YG Entertainment BigBang?"

"No, the worlds gonna blow up, starting with our school."

*Nervous laughs*

Was this chick crazy or what?

"Of course that BigBang, sillies."

Oh my.

Well then. Today was better than I expected.

We kept our 'BIGBANG' theory (Haha, word pun.) to ourselves for the rest of the day. EunAe only heard her dad on the phone, it didn't mean it was true. We'd find out tomorrow.

This was a good thing for two reasons.

1: Attention would be away from me, though that would make Sakura quite sad, I think she liked the stares.

2: Well, it's BIGBANG, why wouldn't it be great to have idols coming to your school?

Tomorrow was gonna be great.

NEXT DAY:

There was an assembly at school.

Apparently its for the new transfer students. That could either mean us or... BIGBANG. I hoped it was the latter. I don't think I want to have to go through the samething as yesterday, but on a stage. That would be scary as hell.

"Welcome staff and students!" A man that I assumed was the headmaster, aka EunAe's father.

"Today we'd like to introduce some special students that got transfered here. I'd like you to give a big welcome to..."

Wait for it, wait for it..

Sakura Tanaka, Kazumi Tanaka and Misaki Tanaka!"

Damn.

"They just tramsfered here from Japan. Would you three like to come up please?"

We did as we were told, looking dissapointed.

Did I ever say that Kazumi has BAD stage fright? He looked like he was gonna puke. Again. The second time this week.

"And, also, more new students!"

Oh. Things are looking up, right about now.

"They are taking a hiatus from there careers to get an education here so I hope you'll welcome them with open arms.

Welcome to: Dong YoungBae," Everyone in the gym was silent, probably thinking the exact same thing as us, "Lee SeungRi, Choi Seunghyun, Kang Daesung and.. Kwon Jiyong!"

I looked at all of them as they came onto the stage. It was as if standing in front of a million fans was natural for them.

Oh wait, it was.

Well, lets just say that my ear was still ringing on my way back to class after all that cheering.

After the assembly, I went to the washroom instead of stalking the member of Bigbang like everyone else was.

When I started walking down the hallway, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around.

Nobody there.

I kept walking, more footsteps. I looked back again.

Nobody there.

I tired again, and when I looked back I could have sworn I saw something dash behing a garbage can.

"You know, theres no point in hiding if I'm just going to walk over there and see who you are." The voice belonged to a male.

"Shh, no. This is a secret. I need to hide from crazy people that are out to get me."

"...um, nobody is in the hallway but us."

"EXACTLY! See? I'm doing a great job of hiding."

I was going to tell him that he was a failure at life, but thought better of it when I realized this kid might just be crazy. I did NOT want to insult a mental person.

"Okay, Mr. Garbage can. That's probably not the best place to hide." I said, "It's right in front of the door. If somebody opens it, you'll get hit."

"INCORRECT!"

I jumped.

"Jiyong is in there. Nobody will be coming out of there for a long time."

Touche.

Why don't you hide in the boys bathroom or something.

"No, they stink. I don't think the girls would mind if I hung out in the girls wash-"

"No! That's weird! Do you want to get expelled? Who are you hiding from, anyway?"

"Crazed fans..." Mr. Garbage Can said.

"OMO! ARE YOU A MEMBER OF-"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, Kang Daesung popped out from behind the garbage can.

My mouth dropped to the floor.

"So, your Daesung then?"

"What? No screaming? No obnoxious 'OPPA OPAA! SIGN THIS CD!' Nothing?"

"Well, I wouldn't want you to run away from me, now would I?"

"No, most likely not." He said, looking like he was deep in thought.

"I'm Misaki Tanaka, one of the transfers from Japan."

"Ahh, I remember you! You just moved here from Japan?" He smiled, "I miss Japan, it was so nice out there." He continued in perfect Japanese.

"You speak Japanese?"

"Of course! We have to learn a whole bunch of languages if we want to go global!" He smiled. Again. This kid never stopped smiling.

"I guess that's understandable. What grade are you in?"

"11."

"What class are you off to right now?"

"Phys Ed."

"Me too!"

"Well, I guess I'll put my stealthy hiding skill aside for now. Nobody is in the hallways anymore by now. Let's go." He stuck his arm out and I linked it with his.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"That was really cheesy."

"Hey, I am the KING of cheese okay? I got a dozen more of those lines. The pick-up ones are amazing."

"'Kay, shoot."

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" I said, feigning curiosity. This kid was officially cool.

"When you fell from heaven."

Now, when we got to PE, things became complicated.

Daesung was immediately swarmed with girls. 'Help me, I'm being raped by mutiple girls!' was written on his face. He mouthed 'See what I mean?' to me and I nodded, glad I wasn't in his position.

Out of nowhere, a dog came running in, a bag of jerky in his mouth, followed by a flustered looking Jiyong.

"NOOOO! GAHO, THAT IS MY BEEF JERKY! DON'T TOUCH MY JERKY!"

The girls separated from Daesung and immediatly sprung towards Jiyong, who, surprisingly, increased his speed. That guy was fast.

Daesung walked over to me. "That was... strange."

"Uh, yeah it was." I didn't even realize that it was indeed Kwon Jiyong that ran past me due to the weirdness of this situation. I would have been one of the ones chasing him if I wasn't as calm and collected as I am.

The only ones that were left in the gym was me, Daesung, and the boys that were also in this class, and the teacher, who looked like he was rather happy that his student were gone and he didn't have to yell at the wimpy girls to participate in sports.

I looked at Daesung. His hair was a mess and his shirt was halfway unbuttoned. He was right, they did have some scary freaking fans, man. Just plain scary as hell.

"Daesung-"

"Oppa." He corrected. He was trying to make me call him oppa already, we had known eachother for what, 15 minutes?

"Oppa, I think now would be a good time to change into our PE outfits while the girls are still gone."

"Yeah, good idea."

Then we went to change.

When all of the girls came back, all smiling happily, I wondered how undresed and violated Jiyong was right about now. I also wondered what happened to Gaho and the beef jerky.

Things progressed well for the rest of the period, surprisingly.

Then came my favorite subject, dance. Which, surprisingly, didn't have as many people as I thought it would.

All Bigbang members were there.

Though we all shared the section of the building, it was devided into different grades and dance styles, hip-hop, ballet, jazz, and acrobats/gymnastics. You could apparently choose two at most for the rest of the year, so I chose to do Hip-Hop, which would be on Tuesdays with the grade 10-12, and Acro/Gymnastics which would be on Thursdays, same grades. Today was Tuesday, so I was going to do Hip-Hop.

Daesung looked surprised at my choice, "You don't look like the Hip-Hop-y type." He said to me.

"I was offered a dancing scholarship once, then we had to move, and I didn't want that type of stress anyway."

"S-Seriously?"

"Yeah." I laughed at his startled face.

Throughout the next period I was happy, dancing wa everything to me. That and singing.

Daesung introduced me to everyone after the period was done.

"This is Misaki! She's my new friend!" He threw a sweat-covered arm around my shoulder. Fans gawked and started whispering.

"Oppa, get your sweaty arm off me, you smell." I pinched my nose and waved my hand in front of it.

He looked appalled, "I do NOT sti-!"

"Yeah, man. You really do. Smell yourself." Seunghyun interupted, laughing at Daesungs, whos face was stuffed into his armpit. He came back up, water in his eyes.

"Yeah, I do stink. That was horrible, hyung. Just horrible. Never make me do that again."

"WOW! YOUR SO PRETTY! WHAT TYPE OF SHAMPOO DO YOU USE? AUSSIE? YOUR HAIR IS SO SHINY! YOUR A GOOD DANCER, TOO!" SeungRi burst out, then came over and sniffed me, "WOW! YOU SMELL SO GOOD! EVEN AFTER ALL THAT WORK! WHAT TYPE OF DEODERANT DO YOU USE?"

I just stared at him, wide eyed. Epitome of creepy, right here.

End.

AN: What is with me and short chapters..?

If anybody has some ideas for the story, put it in your review or send me a PM. I dislike silent readers! I LOOOVE new ideas!

If there was anything wrong with this chapter or something you didnt like, tell me. I'll try to fix it or improve on whatever.


End file.
